Fantasy
by Aiden Dahlin
Summary: Matsuda needed more than just work. Papers and heartattacks, each and every day! He needed more then just work, but he also needed to stop thinking such dirty thoughts! Yaoi MatsudaLight


**(snickers )You know, in honesty, I've never thought of Matsuda having a thought process like this in the books or show or movies. Not once. But gimme a keyboard and his POV… hmm. Maybe its me?**

X

Matsuda tapped the food in front of him as he glanced around the room. It was _sooo _boring working the Kira case, it really was! Maybe folk like Light and L could sit through hours and hours of police reports and news reels every single day for weeks at a time and feel fulfilled, but he wasn't like them! He needed excitement, energetic activity, variety! Matsuda was a _man _and more then anything else he really needed to get so- -!

He cut his own thoughts off, stuffing a forkful of the incredible sweet imported whatever-L-gave-them into his mouth. It wouldn't do to think anything untoward when he was around the great detectives. Being the least intelligent of all the investigators, he needed to keep on track. He didn't exactly know if there was some sort of physical indication of dirty thoughts, but if there was L would notice instantly and then tell everybody like it was just a fact!

No, no, he needed to keep himself blank. Just because he was bored was Not an excuse to imagine the pink frosting that covered Light's éclair- -

Bad Matsuda! Stop that now!

He shoved more sweet-stuff into his mouth, stifling his coughs as some went down his throat. It made his body spasm irritatingly, but it wasn't like anyone would think it was more then a coughing fit. 'Matsuda is Matsuda' they would think, and he'd get out of trouble yet again.

He thumped his chest a little before picking up his coffee, hoping that it would wash away the crumbs in his throat, and _not _spill all over the papers in front of him.

As the sweet liquid ran down his throat, he glanced over to light. He was done with the éclair, thank goodness. It was just as well anyways because Light wasn't the type to suck a pastry, he would bite and that wasn't sexy anyways was it? Yes the coughing bit had been a waste of his own time, surely it would have been of better use the time Light had licked all the slippery white creamer from his finger tips wearing that tiny smile. He'd just looked up at Matsuda, licking slowly, waiting for him to stop stuttering through his report, not even knowing what it had done to him…

Or what the memory was doing now.

Damn it. Bad Matsuda.

And then, of course, came the drawl that told him he was looking moronic again. "Matsuda-san, are you feeling well?"

He nodded hastily, matching his 'moron' moment with practiced ease. "Yeah yeah, aha ha ha.. I'm just a freak today, sorry!"

"You went red when you choked on your cake, but then went red thirty two seconds after you had returned to your usual pallor. Are you unwell? You aren't any use to us if you are sick, Matsuda-san."

He shrunk a little at the accusatory tone of the detective. Yes, yes he was quite sick. "Aha ha, no no Ryuuzaki-san. I'm fine! I think I'm gonna go to the bathroom though, so uh, be right back!" He didn't wait for a confirmation, simply running full-speed out the door and down the metallic corridor.

He went into the large futuristic bathroom, sighing in relief as he sat on the edge of a titanium sink. He shifted his legs to relieve a little of his 'discomfort' before jumping back to his feet, starting to splash cold water from the taps onto his face, mumbling reprimands to himself for his own dirty imagination.

"Bad Matsuda! We do _not _think about colleagues that way, or at the least not at work! How can you think about anyone sucking anything when you're reading stuff about dead criminals! Bad bad!"

To his horror a low chuckle reached his ears from behind him. Praying that it was his obviously overactive imagination playing him again, Matsuda rolled his head sideways. Red hair, browny-red eyes, and a small curious smirk, his nightmares had been answered. "Matsuda-san, are you okay?" he said, voice pure, as if the older man would _actually _believe he hadn't overheard! "If you're feeling sick I would be happy to call you a cab…?" 

Matsuda sighed, sending the other a pout. People really thought he was that stupid, didn't they? Even Light. Life was just so unfair to him. "Yeah.. I guess that would be best. I can do it myself though." he started to walk, slumped over and resigned, when suddenly Light was there, delicate hands pressing against him gently. He had one hand wrapped around his wrist, holding it up slightly, fingertips brushing his palms, while the other rested on his lower back, pulling him towards the younger boy. "L-L-Light-kun??"

He smiled warmly down at him, tilting his head down to press their foreheads together. Matsuda blushed harder as he looked up into the object of his constant fantasies' eyes. The officer immediately started to think of each and every fantasy he'd ever had concerning the youth, imagining that they might actually happen, but knowing in reality that the talented mind in front of him didn't waste its time on such things.

"You do feel pretty hot…" murmured Light in a low voice, oblivious to the torment it caused. He stayed only a moment more, finally pulling his pale skin from the heated flesh. The hand at his waste pressed him foreword, convincing the suddenly weak body to lean against his own, slowly leading him to the elevator.

As they rode down in silence, Matsuda kept his head down, inspecting the warm body touching his own as covertly as possible. He'd never been this close to light before. In fact, he'd never seen _anyone _this close to Light before. He took his time in apologizing to every deity he'd ever cursed, making a vow to never curse a single one again. They all apparently loved him in their own way, and today was his spiritual Christmas, and they were loading on gifts by the pound! 

The elevator stopped, and they slowly went to the door to find a cab there. Apparently Light had intended to send him home no matter what he said. He was so lucky to have someone as smart and nice as Light looking out for him!

Not to mention, someone so handsome…

"Matsuda-san? You're getting hot again, should I go with you?"

He shook his head quickly, seeing that they'd reached the car. Damn it all, why did he have to be such a fast walker?! "No, Light-kun, thank you but I'll be okay once I rest a bit!" He gave him his best ignorantly-earnest smile, moving into the cab. "Thank you so much for taking care of me, Light-kun, but I'll be okay really! I always heal up fast!"

Light nodded slowly, smiling his kind, perfect smile. "If you say so, Matsuda-san.." Matsuda went to close the door, but those hands that had been on his waist were suddenly grabbing the door, holding it open. The older man watched in stunned silence as his lithe form moved foreword, bending at the waist. For less then a second they were face to face, staring right into each other's eyes, before soft warm lips connected to his own and he could no longer put the colours in front of him into focus.

His eyes closed as he concentrated on the soft mouth on his own, but in what seemed like only seconds they were gone and he could feel only the cold air. He looked up at Light in confusion, cheeks dark, silently asking why.

"Take care of yourself Matsuda." Light said simply, smiling that perfect smile again, sending the blood rushing frantically around Matsuda's body, and before he knew it the door was closed and the cab pulling away.

He twisted in his seat, watching as Light waved from the steadily increasing distance, before he turned and disappeared as quickly as any of Matsuda's fantasies.

X

**I know it doesn't seem to have much of a point but I just wanted to write something new for a while and now I'm done I just wanted one more Matsuda/Light fic. Was he a mirage? Your choice, whatever makes you like the story more :p**


End file.
